Fjorm's Radiant Dawn
by Woody K
Summary: Ever since meeting Ike in Sparta, Fjorm fell for him and feels as if he could be one to free her from a life of abuse from Robin. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Fjorm realized that she had feelings for Ike when they met in the city of Sparta, their feelings for each other made it difficult for them to hurt each other, even though Male Robin demanded it. Fjorm showed mercy, "I can't, Ike. I've been in love with you ever since our first encounter."

Ike asked, "Why are you even fighting me to begin with?"

"Robin's orders. He abuses me to no end and does not know when to stop."

"To hell with the orders and to hell with him. I can give you security if you come with me."

"Funny, I just about to ask you to take me with you."

They found an area of surprising seclusion and privacy, which was a small vacant dungeon, they backed out of the fighting without Robin even knowing and they would proceed to make love to each other, even with other instances of fighting happening nearby. By that point, Ike was raging hard and his clothes did a poor job hiding it from her. Fjorm asked, "Would you be content with a handjob?"

"Sure."

Once they both took their clothes and were nkaed in front of each other, Ike felt his cock swell even harder, Fjorm blushed a little because he looked so strong with his muscles and pectorals. Ike said, "Your arm is going to be really sore if you try to jerk me off. I'm sure that you are in serious need of relief as well."

"Perhaps even more than you. You would not belives everything Robin has put me through. Please be gentle."

"Understood."

Ike's cock grew stiffer from seeing Fjorm naked, she began stroking him slowly, he smiled and nodded. "That'll do, mmmm. That'll do nicely."

Fjorm paused and said, "You really owe me for this, I mean it."

Still olding his hard cock in her soft hands, Ike said, "Hey, we both offered this to each other. This affair was our idea."

"Smartass."

With that said, her eyes focused on his cock and her mouth dove forward to start sucking. Her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft and she started sucking weakly. Her head bobbed backward and forward at a very low speed. It was like she had not done it at all before, but it felt amazing for a first time, especially since Ike was so aroused just from exposing themselves to each other. Ike was sure Fjorm was aroused also, but the lack of enthusiasm she had from sucking his cock could have someone else think otherwise. The post traumatic stress disorder she had developed over the years must have still lingered inside of her as she did not vigorously perform oral sex, but Ike knew he had to settle for slow and steady to not hurt her.

Fjorm briefly took his cock out of her wet mouth. She panicked as she heard steps, Ike looked outside the dungeon door and saw Male Robin, obviously looking punitive and pissed off from Fjorm's absence in the battles occuring. They hid they as heard the corrupt tactician look around but did not see them, he didn't even think to look behind him, he stormed out and slammed the door. Once the coast was clear again, there were sounds of a man moaning while his cock was back in Fjorm's hand.

As the couple continued fucking, Fjorm went back to sucking his cock. Her hand stroked at a slightly faster pace. It was clear that she wanted to end this as fast as possible, but not too fast. However, based on the actions of her hand, mouth and tongue, Ike felt he could last pretty long. He groaned softly and Fjorm gave me a sharp look with her eyes as she cautioned, "Keep this quiet, or else Robin will hear us."

Ike mouthed the words, "I'm going to cum."

With his cock still in her mouth, she nodded, letting him know it was okay. When Fjorm's hands spent a few minutes feeling Ike's midsection and toned chest, that was when Ike came. Fjorm stroked him a little harder and a little faster, her mouth also sucked a little harder as her tongue licked up and down his shaft. A massive load of his cum shot down her throat, which didn't seem to phase her, though she had to spit some out when it became to much. Then she simply kept on going, she had a job to do which was to suck him dry and she made sure to finish it. When all his cum was drained, she licked him clean, then licked her lips.

He put my hand under a breast and raised it to extend the nipple. Fjorm must have admitted that her breasts were not the firm mounds they were in her youth, but in keeping with the rest of her, the rest of her being admittedly buxom, they were plump and soft with rather large and pink nipples. She said, "They're nice for sucking, just be gentle."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Ike nodded, he then moved his head down to the breast. It always seems odd to him that men like him apparently knew instinctively what to do with a breast. His mouth closed over her nipple as his hand began to explore her other breast. He did not do avid sucking, but rather gentle sucking, which started to send little shocks of warm pleasure though Fjorm, who held his head to her, indicating that she did not want him to stop. Fjorm lied back against the wall, relaxing and letting the experience course through her.

The satisfaction she was giving and receiving was making her think she could have orgasmed just by what Ike was doing to her, but Fjorm chose not to. She wanted to experience again his length in her, so she took the hand that was fondling her breast and drew it down to her vagina. Fjorm managed to get two of Ike's fingers into her vagina and said, "Move them in and out of me, darling."

She felt him begin to move very slowly in that wet environment, but she felt like it could use another finger and she said, "Put another finger in."

Fjorm wanted Ike to give her some more clitoral stimulation, but didn't want to go overboard, given her PTSD. There were so many men who have never looked directly at the female sex organ and therefore never really knew what they were touching. Besides, Fjorm was one of those women who wanted to be given oral sex. Ike was going to be her lover for a long time, so he would give her what she wanted as long as he was not too rough.

Having his fingers in her tunnel and his mouth delicately sucking her nipple was highly pleasurable, but Fjorm was teetering on the edge of another orgasm and Ike must have been getting close himself. Fjorm said, "Cum into me now. Cum on top of me."

Ike moved into her desired position and with her legs spread wide, she guided him into her. After that, nature seemed to take over. Fjorm raised her legs to give him maximum penetration as he moved ever faster in her. Fjorm's lurking orgasm became closer than ever, she felt Ike begin to empty himself into her as he shouted with every new ejection, "Ah…ah…ah…"

She let herself go and fell once more into that vortex of spinning lights. Fjorm heard herself crying out, "Deeper…harder…deeper…"

Her legs wound up around him, so she had to be careful about that because she knew she had rather sturdy legs and it was a bit hard to regulate the pressure when she was somewhere out in space. However, it seemed easy for Ike, since he had never complained, so perhaps he had a strong back.

They did not quite orgasm together, but they could still see what the other was experiencing and enjoy it.

After the sex, Fjorm would feel so happy to be finally loved truly, instead of being raped and assualted by Male Robin, and so she proceeded to ask Ike, "Will you marry me?"

Ike was a little surprised, "Fjorm, this is happening so fast, I thought I was supposed to ask you that, I don't know what to say."

"Please say yes. I don't want to be bullied by Robin anymore."

"Ok, yes. You won't have to."

Fjorm shed a tear of joy she embraced him and kissed him, finally having found a man that cared about her.

* * *

The next morning was the day of the wedding. Fjorm was wearing a nice white dress that was strapless with matching gloves while Ike had a black tuxedo with black pants. All the bridesmaids had gotten together and helped fix each others' makeup and hair. Fjorm gave birth to Fríge the night before, so she was not pregnant. Fríge was a small child when her mother and step-father got married and she happily watched her mom marry someone that actually treated her like an equal. The wedding also occurred in Fjorm's homeland, Nifl, with her daughter, older brother, older sister, younger sister and basically the entire kingdom was in attendance due to being her Middle Princess.

Chrom served as reverend and started after Fjorm walked down to the altar stood in front of Ike, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ike and Fjorm in holy matrimony."

Everyone looked happy, Robin was thankfully nowhere near the vicinity of the wedding, he was not invited becaused no one wanted him to crash it. Chrom asked, "Ike, do you take Fjorm to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ike smiled, "I do."

"Fjorm, do you take Ike to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Fjorm smiled, "I do."

Chrom concluded, "I now prononuce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before Ike could, Fjorm eagerly hugged Ike, kissing his lips as the crowd applauded, Fríge seemed to be the happiest of all, now that she had a newer, better father.

* * *

After the reception, Fjorm and Fríge and moved in with Ike. At night, Fjorm took off her dress in her bedroom and everything else, being naked when Ike walked in and became surprised as he looked at a naked Fjorm, who asked, "What do you think?"

Ike kept staring at her. At that point, she seemed more than fine showing off her entire naked body and new look. It was like she was enjoying it. He replied, "Absolutely gorgeous. I'm serious, I can hardly recognize you."

She blushed, "Well, I guess this marriage has other benefits besides a new home. We're getting to know each other a lot more."

"You've got that right."

Her eyes looked down on him, "Well, judging by the looks of things, you really like what you see."

It was Ike's turn to blush. Seeing her naked and looking so hot was giving me a slight erection. He shrugged, "What did you expect?"

Fjorm gave him a playful look. Ike interpreted the look as wanting him to strip too. Once they were both naked, the immediately began providing each other with sexual relief, she pressed it against his balls, which only hardened him as his whole body jerked and she smiled. They kissed, making lots of moaning noises. Fjorm looked at her husband with a finger on her lips, signaling for him to be quiet so they don't wake up Fríge. The moaning noises continued, but were silent.

Bent over the sturdy bed, Fjorm getting fucked from behind by her husband. Her face was filled with lust and her tits swayed back and forth. It was a surreal sight for Ike, watching his beautiful wife getting ravished by him like that.

Even though he moved slowly, Fjorm began crying out loud as kept getting pounded from behind. It was pretty loud, but not loud enough to wake up Fríge as Fjorm getting the fucking of a lifetime. She obviously came when her eyes rolled back and her body went stiff, but Ike was not done yet because he announced his impending orgasm. Fjorm told him "Not inside me, I really don't want a mess. Cum in my mouth. Don't miss either. My makeup would be ruined."

He understood and nodded, then watched as Fjorm dropped to her knees, with Ike furiously stroking himself towards her eager mouth. It took a little while, but he finally came on Fjorm's tongue with expert aim. Ike groaned and she swallowed it all and giggled, "How does my makeup look?"

"Good as new. Did I miss?"

"Nope. I think you're fine. Let me just say that was so fucking hot. Oh my god, I can tell you enjoyed it."

She looked down at Ike's throbbing erection. Fjorm grinned, "How about a quick handjob?"

Fjorm grabbed his hard cock, saying, "You better be fast."

She stroked furiously. With the totality of the circumstance, Ike only became harder and more aroused. She seemed to sense this as his cock was throbbing. Fjorm gave him a squeeze as she remarked. "This thing is not going to go away, is it?"

"Don't be so surprised, I'm freaking aroused because of you."

Fjorm thought for a moment, then had an idea, "Sit down. My arm is exhausted already."

When Ike sat down, she climbed on top of him. It all happened so fast that Ike didn't even have enough time to process the situation. She opened her legs, stood over him, and lowered herself right on my cock. Fjorm spread her labia with her fingers and allowed his painfully hard cock to enter. It felt like pure, raw, undiluted bliss for both of them.

Inch by inch, she lowered herself. With every inch, their pleasure grew and the boundaries between then were being pushed even further. The two of them were crossing a line that no one could ever know about it. She lowered herself until his hard cock was fully buried inside her hot wet pussy. Ike and Fjorm were now officially in the perfect position to begin fucking, but she paused for a moment, then wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and they looked each other in the eyes. As they were face-to-face, she explained, "Just this once, this is the fastest way. Plus, my makeup won't get ruined."

Ike grunted, "Good choice."

She asked as she was thrusting her hips harder with perfect rhythm, "You really love fucking me, don't you?"

"I need the relief."

"You're much more caring and respecting than Robin ever was. I just hope he doesn't find us."

"If he does, I'll just slice his head off."

She clenched her vaginal muscles around his cock as she continued to gyrate her pussy in a clockwise direction, then she went back and forth, then she went up and down. Fjorm seemed to be a real pro at using her pussy, it was almost like she was an expert in sex, or a sexpert. However, Ike knew that should have been obvious by now, since she had already proven her skills with the previous handjob and blowjob as well as the time before they married.

There was also a gleam in her eyes. She enjoyed this too, she enjoyed it just as much as Ike did. Her hands rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders, then she started rubbing her own breast. Fjorm was in need of her own relief and Ike saw that she was playing with one of her hardened nipples while also gyrating her hips as she whispered, "Cum for me. Think about me sucking your cock prior to our wedding. Now, as a wife, I can provide you with much more relief."

"Oh, jeez. Fjorm, you are...ahh.."

"Oh god... That's it, cum for me. We had a wedding to attend and must show our love. God forbid anyone catches us making love in here."

The lust between both of them was incredible. Ike's body contracted and he finally came in his wife's pussy. There was a look in her eyes, one that Ike would never forget. She loved this, she loved that this was happening, but most of all, she loved that Ike shot a giant load of his cum right inside of her nude pussy.

Fjorm continued working her pussy until Ike was totally drained and turning flaccid inside of her. Her face made a lustful expression while this was happening. She was loving this more than she would ever care to admit. The whole honeymoon consummation was unbelievably hot.

They feel asleep on the bed, laying motionless until their eyes could no longer stay open and they began to drift to sleep.


End file.
